I Gotta Go My Own Way
by midnightwolf2192
Summary: James and Lily have been dating since the beginning of the year but when Lily finds James cheating on her, she decides she has to leave. She breaks up with him on Graduation Day and leaves. She is not seen or heard from for 5 years when she returns. AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Summary: James and Lily have been dating since the beginning of the year but when Lily finds James cheating on her, she decides she has to leave. She breaks up with him on Graduation Day and leaves. She is not seen or heard from for 5 years when she returns to the wizarding world for a five year Hogwarts reunion. She now has two children (Harry James, James' son and Rhiannon Alani, James' daughter). Can she forgive James and return to the world she loves and give her kids a father? Whole story is AU (i.e. Hermione is Remus' daughter, Sirius has a son and a daughter and Remus has a son as well and there is no Voldie. First chapter to the song Gotta GO My Own Way- HSM2**

I carefully walked into the blue room that my five-year old son was sleeping peacefully in. I walked to his racing car bed and sat down gently next to him. I moved some ebony hair from his face and he instinctively leant into my palm. I smiled at him through the light sheen of tears that had covered my eyes. Underneath his closed eyelids, rested my emerald green eyes, however, in every other aspect of him, he was his father's son. He acted just like his father and I knew that when he was older, he would be a little heartbreaker like his father.

I kissed my baby boy on the head before leaving the room just as quietly as I entered. The next room I entered was painted a purple colour with a black roof that had glow-in-the-dark constellations, planets and stars covering it.

Lying in the bed, snuggled under a Tinker Bell bed set and heavy doona was my little girl. Her silky auburn hair was long and flowing out around her head like a small halo. Her wonderful hazel eyes that always reminded me of her father danced behind her closed eyelids as she dreamed what I assumed to be wonderful dreams.

I kissed her on the forehead and walked out of her room quietly.

My mind flashed back to my seventh year when everything went wrong.

_-- Flashback--_

_Lily and James had now been going out for a few months and it was now time for Graduation. _

_Lily and James had shared 'that special moment' (i.e. sex) a month ago and now Lily was worried. She had been throwing up and her period was late. Her worst fears were confirmed however when she went to madam Pomfrey who confirmed her suspicions that she was pregnant. _

_Lily was glowing. SHE WAS PREGNANT! She couldn't wait to tell James. She wanted to find him straight away and tell him._

_She walked into the Gryffindor common room and found her best friends ever Tarren "Tazz" Jones and Meghan "Meg" Warren sitting by the fire discussing wedding plans for Tazz's impending wedding to the one and only Sirius Black._

"_Hey Lils. What's up?" Tazz asked.  
_

"_Have you seen James?" Lily asked._

"_Yea actually. He said something about going to the Defense Room to talk to Professor Carlisle about something." Meg said._

"_Thanks guys." Lily said before walking out of the room._

_Lily walked through the halls until she reached the Defense room. She heard some noises that confused her but she just put it down to one of the weird creatures Professor Carlisle usually had in his room. _

_Lily opened the door and walked inside only to gasp and have tears well up in her eyes at the sight she saw._

_There was James, HER James, wrapped in the arms of Holly Stone. They were both in their underwear and they were kissing like no tomorrow._

_Lily covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming. She ran out of the room and up to the Room of Requirement._

_The next day Lily broke up with James. Her excuse was that life was getting in the way of their relationship. She told him she was leaving on Graduation Day and probably wouldn't return._

_James cried and true to her word, on Graduation Day, Lily Evans left the Wizarding World to fulfill a life as a muggle._

_--End Flashback--_

I walked into the kitchen and turned on the radio. I made myself a cup of coffee and listened to the sad song that perfectly described my break-up with James.

**I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us  
doesn't seem right these days  
life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
is always rearranged**

I said exactly what was on my mind to James. I just told him "Something about us, our relationship, doesn't seem right. Life keeps getting in the way. We have tried to arrange dates but trying to maneuver them around friends, Quidditch, school work and Head's Duties is near impossible. Also it doesn't help when I find you cheating on me."

**It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok..**

"James, this is hard to say but… I have to do what's best for me. We have to break up. I also have to leave the Wizarding World. You'll be ok I promise." I said to him that day.

**I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand**

"I have to move on and find out who I am. I don't belong here in the Wizarding World. I hope you understand, please understand."

**We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way**

"Maybe one day I'll come back and find my place but just for now, I have to go my own way."

Graduation day rolled around and I could be found saying to myself as I packed:

**Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall everytime**

I didn't want to leave my friends behind but I had to. I got my hopes up with James that we would be a perfect couple but that fell through.

**Another colour turns to grey  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me  
you'll be ok..**

It was so hard to watch everything I had worked for slowly fade into nothingness but it just happened. I was leaving that day because it was what was best for me. They'll all be ok.

**I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way**

After I was presented my certificate I sat down think about everything. I had to move on to become someone different then what these people here expected of me. We all will find our place in this world or any world soon but I knew my place was in the Muggle world.

That afternoon, James came up to me. He was so upset. He said to me "**What about us? What about everything we've been through?**"

I started crying. He had cheated on me and he wanted me to forget everything he had done just to be together. I did love him but he hurt me so bad.

I turned to look at him, tears running down my face "**What about trust?**" I yelled at him.

He looked at me baffled and in that instance, I turned and ran to the platform.

I snapped out of my memories as the song finished.

**you know I never wanted to hurt you**

and what about me?

What am I supposed to do?

I gotta leave but I'll miss you

I'll miss you

so  
I've got to move on and be who I am

Why do you have to go?

I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

I'm trying to understand

We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now

I want you to stay

I wanna go my own way  
I've got to move on and be who I am

What about us?

I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

I'm trying to understand

We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way

I finished off my coffee, turned off the radio and went to bed.

Little did I know that I would be drawn back into the world I had left and that my kids would be involved just as much as I.  
****


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up to the feeling of two little bodies curled up on either side of me. I looked down and looked into the adoring eyes of my 5-year-old twins Harry James and Rhiannon Alani Evans.

"Good Morning guys." I said brightly to my son and daughter.

"Morning mummy." Two little voices chorused together.

"Come on little ones. Breakfast then time to get ready for school." I said to my kids.

They jumped out of my bed and raced downstairs. I got to the kitchen and made them both toast. I watched as they ate before picking them both up, getting them dressed and packing their lunches and bag. As soon as I was done, Mrs. Cooper came to get them for school.

"Thanks Amanda. I just have so much work t do today." I said giving my friend a hug.

"Hey Lils it's no problem. Chris loves having Rhea and Harry with him. So do you want me to drop them home this afternoon?" Amanda asked.

"Would it be too much of a hassle to get you to take them this afternoon? I just have a big report to get done and well you know." I asked sort of sheepishly.

"No that's fine. Ok kids time to say goodbye to mummy." Mandy said.

I wrapped Harry and Rhea in a hug. I kissed them both, told them to be good and waved them off to school.

As soon as the door shut behind them, I let out a sigh before going back into the kitchen to read the paper before starting my work. I opened the paper and started to read. I was interrupted by the sound of tapping on my window. I looked up and had to double take because I could have sworn it was an owl. When I looked again, I saw that in fact it was an owl.

_--Oh God! Who would be contacting me? -- _I thought as I got up to get the letter.

I took the letter and the bird flew over to my fridge and perched there, obviously waiting for a reply. I went back to the table and looked at the parchment letter in front of me. My name was written in the same green cursive that Dumbledore always used.

I turned it over and broke the seal. I was shocked when I read the contents of the letter and it was all I could do to not faint.

_Dear Ms Evans_

_You have been well missed in the Wizarding World but what's happened has happened._

_I have actually written concerning a formal matter, please see below._

_YOU'RE INVITED!!_

_You Lily Evans have been invited to your Graduating classes 5 year reunion. It will be a time of great remembrance, reconciliation and recapping your lives with one another._

_Time: 5__th__ May 1995 (I know my times are wrong but it fits in with my story) at 5:00 pm_

_Where: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Dress: Semi-formal._

_Guests: Bring up to 3 guests (children included, if you have more bring them along to)_

_Please RSVP by the 15__th__ of April also tell us how many in your party. We will send you menus then._

_We hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts._

"Oh god." I said. This would mean I would have to see everyone again. Tazz, Meg, Siri, Remi and James. I couldn't deal with this. It also said I could bring guests. The only people I would want to bring would be Rhea and Harry but they were James' and he would figure out immediately.

Oh god. Tazz and Siri would be married and I assume so would Meg and Remi. What about James? Would he have moved on?

"Ok Lils breathe. You can do this. Just pick up a pen and write back saying you will need three menus, two kids' ones." I said to myself.

I picked up a pen and piece of paper and wrote my reply. I sent it off with the owl before slumping back into my chair.

_-- Oh God! What have I gotten myself into? --_

-- With Tazz and Sirius Black- Tazz's POV --

"Sirius! Wake up now!" I yelled up the stairs to my husband.

I heard a grumble before the thud of feet on the floor and footsteps descending down the staircase.

"Good. Now I have my husband and two kids awake, we have just received an invite to our 5 year reunion." I said to Sirius after he had kissed me.

"Cool. It will be so cool to see everyone again. Maybe, just maybe, Lils will come." Sirius said before nuzzling my neck with his nose.

Tears welled in my eyes. I missed my best friend so much. "We can only hope. Come on. Let's tell the kids." I said.

We have two kids and I am now pregnant with our third. Tyler James Black is 5 years old. Ty is just like his father and godfather. At only 5 he is a prankster and heartbreaker in the making. I fell pregnant just after Graduation. Kelsi Lily Black is four and at four, she is just as studious as her namesake. I am now pregnant with our third child but I have a feeling our family will increase to six because I feel like there are twins in here. My last ultrasound showed only one but I am still too early to tell.

After telling the kids, we set about our daily business. This meant dropping off the kids at day-care before Sirius and I both headed off to work.

-- With Meg and Remus- Meg's POV --

Everyone in my household is an early riser. I awoke to the feel of my children on either side of me and the feel of my husband playing with my hair.

I looked up at him and smiled. He leant down and kissed me and just as he did, Hermione and Matt woke up.

"Morning mummy, morning daddy." The twins chorused. Hermione Jane and Matthew Richard Lupin were born on August 21st in 1990, a couple of months after Graduation.

"Morning kids. Alright. Everyone up. Breakfast time." I said. The four of us jumped out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

During breakfast, Remus and I received an invite to our five year school reunion. Remus and I exchanged a glance. The one person we wanted to be there probably wouldn't be- Lily.

We both missed her heaps. She was our sister. None of us knew why she left. James did but he never told. Instead as soon as she was gone, he asked out Holly Stone and they had been dating ever since. None of us liked her but we acted supportively for our friend's sake.

Remus and I decided to go to the reunion. After we had decided, Remus stood up, kissed me and took the kids to daycare before heading to work himself.

-- With James and Holly- James POV --

I woke up to the smell of citrus fruits and the feel of a warm body next to mine. It wasn't Lily. Lily always smelt like vanilla and strawberries.

I looked down and gazed into the piercing blue eyes of my girlfriend Holly. She kissed my chest and said "Morning baby. What is that infernal racket that woke me up?"

I looked over at the window and saw an owl tapping against it. I got out of bed, opened the window, got the owls cargo and it flew away.

I read the letter and my heart grew heavier. I knew Lily wouldn't go and she would be the only reason I wanted to go.

"What is it baby?" came Holly's voice as it penetrated my thoughts.

"Just a letter inviting us to a reunion." I answered.

"Yay. I can't wait. I'll get to see all my old friends, I can make fun of the dorks and I can dance all night with my amazing boyfriend." Holly said.

I inwardly cringed but she continued on her rant. I only escaped with the excuse that I had to go to work. Holly said she was going shopping to buy herself a new outfit but I didn't care. All I could think about was _-- is Lily going to the reunion? --_

-- Back to Lily POV --

Instead of getting Mandy to pick the kids up, I went and picked them up myself. The car ride home was quiet; it was as if they knew I was upset.

When we got home, Harry and Rhea went upstairs to their bedrooms to play whilst I went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. As I was making the chips for Harry and Rhea, my doorbell rang.

I walked to the door and opened it. I was shocked when I saw who was on the other side.

"Professor!? What are you doing here?" I asked. I moved aside and let my former Headmaster into my house.

"Well Lily I received your reply this morning and let me tell you, I didn't expect you to agree to come. I decided to bring you your menus in person." Dumbledore said to me.

He walked inside my house and I shut the door before giving him a huge hug. He hugged me back tightly.

"Lily, I have missed you. But please call me Albus; I am no longer your professor. Now, may I enquire as to why you asked for two children's menus?" Pro—I mean Albus asked me.

I sighed before leading him into the living room. I got my wand out of the wall safe and waved it creating a pot of tea and two cups.

I sat on the opposite lounge to Albus and said "I asked for two kids menus because –sigh- I have two five year olds."

Albus looked a little shocked so I called out "Harry, Rhea, come downstairs. We have a visitor."

I heard the sound of two sets of feet running down the stairs and I turned to the doorway. Harry and Rhea came into view and smiled at Albus. Albus' smile faltered a little bit when he took in Harry's appearance but turned to me and smiled. "Are they his?" Albus asked. I knew he was referring to James.

I nodded before walking over to the twins and picking them up. Harry looked at Dumbledore curiously, assessing if he was dangerous and if he needed to protect his little sister from danger whereas Rhea buried her face in my hair trying not to be seen.

"Albus this is Harry James and Rhiannon Alani." I said. Harry must have realised that Albus was no danger because he smiled and waved at him. Rhea kept her face buried in my hair.

"Come on Rhea. It's okay. This man won't hurt us and if he does, I'll pwotect you." Harry said. Rhea looked at him. She noticed that he was telling the truth so she turned and waved at Albus who waved back.

"Hello Harry, hello Rhea." Albus said to my kids.

"Hello." Harry and Rhea chorused.

"Kids, this is my teacher from school. Albus Dumbledore." I said to Harry and Rhea as I put them down.

"Hello Harry, Rhea." Albus said with a kind smile.

"Hi Mr. Dumbbledoor." The kids said.

Albus laughed and said "You can call me Uncle Albus."

I smiled and said "Ok kids. Dinner is ready. I will serve it up then I want you to eat in the kitchen then I want you to go get ready for bed."

The kids and I walked into the dining room where I served them chicken nuggets and chips for dinner (not that healthy so sue me) before walking out of the dining room and going back to the lounge room to talk to Albus.

"So Albus, fill me in on the Wizarding World." I said as I sat back down.

Albus took a sip of tea before saying "Well, Sirius and Tarren are married, have two kids Ty who is 5 and Kelsi who is 4 and they are now expecting another. Remus and Megan have twin 5 year olds named Hermione and Matthew."

I smiled as he filled me in on everything I had missed but I frowned when figured out he had forgotten someone.

"What about James?" I asked tentively.

Albus sighed. "James is currently in a relationship with Holly Stone."

I gasped and bowed my head. Albus noticed that my body started to shake so he moved beside me and hugged me.

I cried into his shoulder and I must have fallen asleep because the next morning I woke up in my bed with my wand and a note on the bedside table.

I was about to read the note when I remembered what Albus had told me. I started to cry so I lay back down, glad that it was Saturday. I heard the door creak before feeling two small bodies curl up on either side of me.

"Mummy, are you okay?" Rhea asked as she brushed a tear from my cheek.

I smiled at how mature my 5 year old. I nodded, kissed both Harry and Rhea on the cheek and said "Go back to sleep. Today, we are going to do nothing."

The three of us soon fell asleep curled up in my King sized bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few hours later, I woke up to the phone ringing. Harry and Rhea were still asleep. I carefully got out of bed and walked downstairs to the phone.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Hey Lils, its Mandy." My friend's voice came through the receiver.

"Hey Mands. What's up?" I asked.

"Chris has had a little accident and I was wondering if I could bring him over considering you are a doctor and such." Mands asked.

"Sure hun. Just bring him round." I answered.

We said goodbye and hung up. I walked into the kitchen and made some tea and breakfast before going to wake my kids.

"Harry, Rhea. Come on wake up." I said.

The two kids woke up slowly. Before they said hello to me, they smelled the pancakes I had made and rushed out of the room.

I laughed before I noticed the letter on my bedside table. I picked it up and sat down on the edge of my bed to read it.

_Dearest Lily;_

_As I watched you sleep you looked so innocent. My mind flashed back to when you were a simple first year. I watched you grow and you soon became one of my favourite students._

_I am sorry that James betrayed you but please don't let that discourage you._

_I can't wait to see you at the reunion_

_Albus_

I started to cry softly but through my tears, I smiled. Albus was like a father to me especially since my parents died in my 7th year in a car accident.

I came out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door.

I walked downstairs and opened the door to find Mandy and Chris standing outside. Chris' arm was all cut up and there was what looked to be some glass shards in it.

"Ok Chris, can you go into the lounge room with your mum and I'll grab my bag." I said.

An hour later, I had removed all the glass and had stitched up his arm. Mandy kissed Chris' forehead before saying goodbye to me and the kids and leaving.

I got the kids dressed for the day before doing the same for myself.

That day, I took Harry and Rhea out shopping for an outfit to wear to the reunion that was in 3 weeks.

For Harry I got a pair of good jeans and a blue shirt and for Rhea I got a purple dress that she would wear over a pair of black jeans and boots that I bought.

For myself I bought a black halter style dress that ended at my knees. I also bought a pair of black stilettos with diamantes on the straps and buckles.

I couldn't wait for the reunion even if I had to see James and Holly together, I would still get to see my friends.

-- Reunion Day --

At two o'clock on May 5th, I started to get ready for the dinner. I put on my dress, styled my hair and dressed Harry and Rhea.

"Ok kids. We are going to meet some of mummy's friends so I want you to be on your best behaviour. Now to get there we are going by fire." I told my kids. Their eyes widened and they gasped.

"But mummy, wont it burn us?" Rhea asked.

"No baby it wont. Ok now hold on to me very tight and don't let go." I said. I picked the twins up, placed them on my hip and shouted "HOGWARTS" as I stepped into the flames.

-- Tazz's POV --

"SIRIUS, TY, KELSI COME ON!" I yelled to my family.

I heard two collections of footsteps coming down the stairs and I looked up and saw Sirius carrying Kelsi and Ty was walking behind his father.

"Ok campers lets go." I said. We all apparated to the boundaries of Hogwarts ready to go to the reunion.

-- Meg's POV --

"Ok kids. Are you both ready?" I asked Mya and Matt.

They both nodded and just as I was straightening Mya's bow in her hair, Remus walked down the stairs and smiled at me.

He was wearing a suit and he looked fantastic.

"We ready to go?" Remus asked.

I did a double check of everything before nodding. We apparated to the boundaries and caught up to the Blacks before heading inside.

-- James' POV --

"Stupid reunion. Stupid Holly. Stupid bowtie." I mumbled under my breath as I fixed up my bowtie. Holly was putting some more hairspray into her already huge hair.

She had on a blue sparkly dress that ended at her thighs and her hair (no joke) looked like a huge rats nest on her head.

"Come on Jamsie. We are going to be late." Holly said.

I grimaced before grabbing her arm and apparating to Hogwarts

-- Back to Lily's POV --

The kids and I came out of the fire in Albus' office. He was sitting at his desk and smiled when we walked out.

"Lily, Harry, Rhea. You all look great. Come on. I have placed you at the same table as your old friends. I hope that that is ok." Albus said.

I nodded, although a little hesitantly.

Albus clapped his hands together and we walked down to the Great Hall.

"There is a small room set aside for the kids until dinner so let's go and drop off Harry and Rhea and then we shall join the festivities." Albus said.

Harry, Rhea and I walked over to the room. I opened the door and walked in with the kids.

"Ok kids. Now I have to leave you guys here for a while and then we will have dinner. Ok?" I asked Harry and Rhea.

Both kids nodded. I kissed Rhea on the head and did the same to Harry before whispering to him "Take care of your sister."

Harry nodded and the two kids walked into the playroom.

I walked out of the room and met up with Albus. I nodded to him and we both walked into the room.

I looked around and smiled. I was home. I spotted Professor McGonagall in the corner of my eye. I turned and she saw me. She did a double take before walking over to me. She hugged me tight and tears sprung into my eyes.

"Oh Lily. You look amazing. How have you been?" she asked as she pulled away.

"I have been great. You?" I asked.

Before she could continue I heard a loud cry of "LILY EVANS!"

I turned just in time to catch a woman with curly brown hair in a hug.

"Hey Alice. How are you?" I asked as we hugged.

"Oh My God! Lily. I have been great. What about you? I have missed you so much. What have you been up to?" Alice said as she pulled back.

"I have been great. I haven't been doing much. I became a doctor, a muggle healer but other than that. So are you married? Do you have kids?" I asked.

"Do you remember Frank Longbottom?" She asked me. When I nodded, Alice continued "Well, I married him and now we have a five year old son named Neville."

"Oh that's so sweet." I said to her.

"What about you? Do you have any kids? A husband maybe?" Alice said, hinting on something more.

I shook my head but didn't elaborate as I didn't have time before Frank had walked over and swooped me in a hug.

"Ahhh Lils. How have you been?" He asked.

"Great. What about you?" I asked him.

"Absolutely fantastic." He answered.

We chatted for a while and I also met up with a few friends from my school years. I hugged my Professors but all movement stopped when I heard the unmistakenable voice of my best friends, Tazz and Meg say "Oh My God! Lily is that you?"

-- Tazz's POV --

Sirius, Ty, Kelsi and I landed at the boundaries of Hogwarts where we were going to wait for our friends.

When I heard the unmistakenable sounds of apparation, I turned and saw Meg, Remus, Mya and Matt walking up to us.

"Hello lovely." I said as I hugged Meg and Sirius and Remus did a complicated hand shake thing.

"Hello darling. Now we just need James to show up and we can go in." Meg said.

I grimaced at the thought of having to put up with Holly for the night and it made me think back to what life would be like if Lily had stuck around.

I was brought out of my thoughts with the sound of apparating. I turned and saw James and Holly. They walked up to us and stopped. James, Sirius and Remus did their complicated hand shake whilst Holly just nodded at us. The four kids all said hello and started talking about whatever it is five and four year olds talk about.

"Shall we go inside?" I said hoping to get rid of the tension between Holly and the rest of us.

Remus, Meg, Sirius and I picked up our kids and we walked inside. We dropped the kids off at the small daycare room that Albus had set up before we walked to the Great Hall.

We all scanned the room, smiling at some people, frowning at the Slytherins and waving to people.

For some reason something red caught my eye. I turned and when I saw what it was, I nearly stopped breathing.

Meg looked at me and asked "What's wrong Tazz?" My husband, Remus and James looked at me whilst Holly ignored me and walked off to talk to her friends.

I pointed to somewhere in the room and Meg gasped as well.

"Oh My God! Lily is that you?" Meg and I asked.

-- Lily's POV --

I turned and saw my best friends and the Marauders. They all had their mouths wide open and were staring at me. I excused myself from Professor Sprout who smiled at me before I walked over to my (maybe ex) friends.

"Hey Tazz, hey Meg." I said a little hesitantly.

I thought they would turn their backs on me and walk away. Instead they threw their arms around me and hugged me so tight I thought that I would lose consciousness but I didn't care. I hugged them back twice as hard as tears ran down my face.

We pulled away and just looked at one another.

I looked past them to the Marauders. I was afraid of the looks they all had on their faces. I was shocked when Sirius came over to me, picked me up and spun me around, saying "if you ever leave again and have no contact with us, I will hunt you down using Moony's nose and drag you back by your hair. GOT IT!?"

I laughed and was put down before Remus hugged me tight and said the same things as Sirius had just done.

I turned to James and nodded at him. He nodded in return. He opened his mouth to say something when we all heard a high pitched voice say "Jamsie, you have to come meet some friends of mine."

We all turned and saw Holly sauntering towards us. She took one look at me and said "Oh, you're back from the gutters I see."

Tazz and Meg looked as though they wanted to kill her so did the boys. "Holl, leave her alone." James said in my defence.

She sneered at me before dragging James off to meet her friends. I shook my head and fought back the tears before turning back to my friends.

I smiled before Tazz and Meg linked arms with me just like old times and began telling me everything that I had missed.

-- For the first time ever: Rhea's POV --

Mummy left Harry and me in the big room before she went off wif Uncle Albus. The room was filled wif toys but they looked different than ours at home. Harry and me walked into a corner of the room and sat down playing with some toys that we found.

We played for a little while before a boy with brown hair and a chubby face came up to us.

"Hi. I'm Neville. Can I play wif you?" He asked.

"Sure you can. I'm Harry and this is my sister Rhiannon but everyone calls her Rhea." Harry said as he pointed at himself and me. Neville waved at us big like but I only waved back small cause I'm kinda shy (or so mummy says).

We played for a while before a boy with white hair came over to us. He looked at us meanly before he said "hey stupid, what are you doing playing with these people?" Neville looked like I do when I get sick.

The boy turned to us and said "I'm Draco Malfoy. I can help you find good friends. Want to be my friend?"

"No we don't. We don't like to be friends with mean people so leave." I said, standing up for my new friend.

Draco glared at me and said "No-one asked you, you little hippogwiff."

I gasped. I didn't know what one was but it sounded mean. I started to cry when I heard a voice say "Hey Malfoy, leave her alone or we will hurt you."

We all turned and saw two boys and two girls standing behind Draco.

"What ever. See you later." Draco said.

"Hi are you ok? Don't worry about him. He is a big bully." The boys said to me. Harry hugged me and wiped away my tears.

"I'm ok. Thanks." I said.

"I'm Tyler, this is Matt, Hermione and Kelsi. What are your names?" the boy said.

"I am Harry and this is my sister Rhiannon." Harry said.

"I like to be called Rhea." I butted in as Harry finished talking.

"I prefer to be called Mya but Ty just calls me Hermione to annoy me." The girl with brown hair said.

We all sat down and started to play. We were going to be friends, I could tell.

-- Lily's POV --

My friends and I talked and talked. We caught up on everything that I had missed and I couldn't believe what had happened in 5 years.

James joined us again after he had disentangled himself from Holly. He couldn't look me in the eye and I didn't want him to.

Soon Albus came up to us and said "You had better get your kids. Dinner is about to be served."

Tazz and Meg began to walk but they were shocked when I joined them. The Marauders looked confused and joined us.

"Lils, what are you doing?" Tazz asked me.

I shrugged and when we got to the playroom, I opened the door and called out "Harry, Rhea."

My two kids turned and ran to me. I picked them up and turned to my friends and said "Meet my kids. Harry and Rhiannon."

One look at Harry and Rhea was all it took for James to faint.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

--- Lily POV ---

One look. That's all it took. One look and James was unconscious on the floor.

I put Harry and Rhea down and knelt down. He was still alive (did I expect anything less?). Sirius pulled out his wand, I moved out of the way and Sirius squirted water on him. James woke up spluttering.

He sat up and looked at Harry and Rhea. I noticed Rhea became a little scared at the way he was looking at her so she moved behind Harry who glared at the man who was his father.

"Lily?" Tazz asked me glancing at Harry and Rhea then back to me.

"We'll talk later. Now, I believe it's time for dinner. Come on Harry, Rhea." I said. I picked up the twins and walked back to the Great Hall.

--- James POV ---

I looked at the two kids who ran into my Li—no she's not mine. The two kids who ran into Lily's arms. She picked them up, placed them on her hips and turned to face us.

I looked at the girl first. Her name was Rhiannon; Lily had always wanted to name her daughter Rhiannon after her mother. She looked like Lily but with hazel eyes and her hair was a few shades darker. She looked dainty and precious. She gave off an air of shyness that was also shown by her burying her head into Lily's neck and looking at us from the corner of her eye.

I looked at the boy next and he scared me. His name was Harry just like my father and Lily's great-grandfather. He looked just like me but with Lily's emerald green eyes.

I put the age of the kids at around 5. Since Lily didn't have a ring I assumed she wasn't married and the kids looked like me. I realised that they were mine and that was my final coherent thought before I collapsed.

I woke up a few minutes later to the feel of cold water hitting my face. I looked up and into the eyes of Lily.

I sat up slowly and looked at the two kids now standing on the floor. Rhiannon moved to stand behind Harry who turned to his sister before turning back and glaring at me as if daring me to hurt her.

Lily stood up, walked over to Harry and Rhea, picked them up and walked into the Great Hall.

I shakily got to my feet and looked at Lily's retreating back. I turned to my friends and they had equal looks of shock on their faces.

"Who were they?" Sirius asked.

Tazz smacked Sirius on the back of the head and said "Duh stupid they are Lily's kids."

She looked at me with a sad smile and said "They look like they are yours as well. What are you going to do?"

I shrugged. In a few minutes, I had become the father to twins.

--- Lily POV ---

James now knew about Harry and Rhea. One less thing off my list of things to worry about. I walked to our table and sat down with the kids on either side of me.

My friends soon joined us with their kids. Meg's daughter sat next to Rhea and Tazz's daughter next to her. The boys sat next to Harry and they all started to talk.

Thank god Holly was sitting at the table with her friends. I don't think I could handle putting up with her at the moment.

"All right everyone, dig in." Albus said and food appeared on every table.

"Ok kids, what would you like?" I asked Harry and Rhea.

"Umm can I have some sausages and some chips?" Harry said.

"What about a vegetable Harry?" I said to him.

"Chips is vegetable mummy." Harry said taking the plate from my hand and digging in.

Sirius, Remus and James chocked on their food and quietly laughed.

I shook my head and turned to Rhea. "What would you like baby girl?" I asked.

"Can I have some chicken, chips, green trees (broccoli) and some rice please?" Rhea said to me handing me her plate.

I put the food she wanted on her plate and handed it back to her before filling my own plate. I picked up my fork and started to eat.

Tazz and Meg kept looking at me and the kids all through dinner.

"So, Harry, Rhea, how old are you guys?" Meg asked the kids.

"Fwe are fwive wears old." Harry said through a mouthful of sausage.

"Harry! Swallow your food before you talk." I chastised my son.

Harry swallowed before saying again "We are 5 years old."

"Wow, do you go to school yet?" Meg asked.

"Yes. We go to Palmer's Elementary School back home" Rhea said quietly.

"I bet you have heaps of friends there. Do you like it?" James said, asking his kids something for the first time ever.

"Yeah we like it. Harry has more friends than me though cause he his more outg… outgo… Mummy what's the word?" Rhea asked turning towards me, her brow furrowed in an attempt to remember the word.

I smiled as my daughter tried to get the word out before replying "the word is outgoing honey."

"Yea that's it. Harry is more outgoing than me." Rhea said before having a bite of her chicken nugget.

I watched as James' eyes glazed over. Rhea definitely took after me in the brains department whilst Harry was more like his father mentally.

"Wow that's a big word for a 5 year old to say. Did your mummy teach you that?" Remus asked Rhea whilst smiling at me.

"Yep. Mummy teaches us lots of stuff. Rhea knows more big words but I know more about sport." Harry answered.

"Wow. So what sports do you like Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I like soccer, football and basketball." Harry said. At the mention of each sport, the girls and the Marauders got more confused.

"They're muggle sports." I explained. They all nodded and continued.

Albus soon said "Ok, hello and welcome to the 5 year anniversary of the graduating class of 1990." Sparse applause greeted the end of this greeting.

"Thank you. Tonight we celebrate the 5 years that you have been away from Hogwarts and we hope your lives have been prosperous. We now invite you to dance as we welcome our musical guests tonight 'The Weird Sisters'." Albus said. The band walked onstage and people started to dance.

"C'mon guys. Let's get you back to the playroom." I said. I picked up Harry and Rhea and started to leave.

"Well well well. What have we here? Lily Evans has kids." Holly's nasally voice said from behind me.

"Yea I do. What's it to you?" I said defensively.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering, do you know who their father is or was it some guy that just picked you up off of the corner?" Holly said, a cruel smile crossing her sharp features.

I looked behind me and saw my friends barely containing themselves. I smirked before turning back to Holly and saying "Take a look at my son and see if you can guess who their father is. If you can process something so important in the half a cell you call a brain and can actually figure it out, come find me then I'll kick your arse from here to kingdom come for insulting me in front of my children."

I walked away smiling as I heard Harry blow a raspberry at Holly over my shoulder.

**--- Tazz POV ---**

How dare that little skank insult Lily like that? I smirked as Lily walked away leaving Holly to stare at Harry and Rhea, well especially Harry because he was blowing a raspberry at her.

"Holly! That was really rude." James said. We all looked at him in shock, James never stood up to Holly. Holly looked at him with her mouth wide open before saying "Jamie, she deserved it. She left you five years ago _and _she cheated on you and had some random guy's kids."

"Holly, shut up now." Sirius said.

"Humph. Come on James lets go dance." Holly said before grabbing James' arm and pulling him onto the dance floor.

"Uhhhhhh that woman infuriates me so much." Meg said.

"Join the club. Maybe now that Lily's back, James will get over her." Remus said.

Sirius and I nodded before the four of us picked up our kids and took them back to the playroom. As we walked there, we passed Lily and she grinned at us. She kept walking back to the Great Hall.

We dropped our kids off and headed back to the hall to dance.

**---Harry POV---**

Mummy took us back to the big room with all the toys in it after dinner. The people at our table kept staring at us odd like all through dinner and Rhea was getting scared. I could tell. Then that mean lady came over and said some things to mummy. I think that they were mean things 'cause mummy's friends looked upset and mummy had the look on her face that she usually gets when I do something wrong (Rhea never does anything wrong, she's a good girl).

"Harry, why was that mean lady mad at mummy?" Rhea asked me as we sat down to play wif some toys.

"I don't know Rhea. Maybe mummy did somefing to her." I said.

"Mummy never does anyfing mean though." Rhea said. I lifted my shoulders and continued playing.

Ty, Matt, Mya and Kelsi came over to us after their mummy's left and started to play wif us.

**---Lily POV---**

I laughed as Frank and I waltzed around the dance floor. It was so much fun being back here with all my friends. The song ended and we bowed/curtsied to one another jokingly and went to join our friends.

"You two never change do you? I can remember when we had the Halloween ball in 5th year and you and Frank danced around like idiots all night. I hardly got in a dance with him." Alice said to me. I laughed and replied "Well here you go then. Have a dance with your darling husband. Just one mind you. I want him back soon."

Alice laughed and headed off to the dance floor with Frank. I sat down and picked up my drink. After having a sip I turned back to the dance floor to observe everyone.

Tazz and Meg were wrapped in the arms of their husbands, laughing as they danced. Narcissa Black was dancing with Luscius Malfoy. I noticed the wedding band on Narcissa's finger and came to the conclusion that she was now Mrs. Luscius Malfoy. Michael Chang was dancing with Joanne Chang, Alice and Frank had abandoned the dance floor for the punch bowl and before I knew it, I was pulled into a hug by four arms from behind.

"Little Lils-"Gideon Prewitt began.

"You have returned to us." His brother Fabian Prewitt finished for him.

"Ello there boys. How have my two favourite grown up twins been?" I asked, giving the boys a hug. At school, Gideon and Fabian had been in Gryffindor like me and we were pretty good friends. Their older sister Molly became like an older sister to me after my parents died. Even though she had just had twins along with her three other kids she still helped me deal with the loss.

"I thought we were-"

"Your favourite twins ever Lils."

"What happened?" They both ended together.

I laughed. I hated how they always did the twin speak.

"Well, you two were muscled out by my twins- Harry and Rhiannon." I explained.

They smiled and hugged me. "Awww. Little Lils had kids. Yay!" Fabian said.

"Another set of twins." Fabian said.

"That we can manipulate." Gideon finished as they both smirked.

"We have been good."

"What about you?" Gideon asked.

"Pretty good. How's Molly now?" I asked.

"She's good. Got a house full of kids so they keep her busy." Fabian said.

"A house full? I thought she and Arthur only had Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George?" I asked.

"Oh Merlin no. There are 7 of them now. See there's Bill,"

"Charlie,"

"Percy,"

"Fred, George,"

"Ron and"

"Ginny." Gideon and Fabian finished together.

"How old are they all?" I asked, trying to work it out in my head.

"Well Ginny is the youngest, she is four."

"Ron is next, he is 5."

"Fred and George are 7."

"Percy is 10."

"Charley is 12 and"

"Bill is 16." Gideon finished.

"God, Bill was just starting Hogwarts when I left, I remember now. I was Head Girl and he was always asking me questions. Gee. I can't believe he is 16 now." I said.

"Bill misses you. He always wrote home saying how nice Lily was. Mol loved hearing news about you. She was so upset when you left." Fabian said.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "Well, when you see her next, tell her I'll owl her and pop over for tea one day."

"Will do Princess. Now if you'll excuse us, we have beautiful girlfriends that we must find to dance with. Save us a dance okay?" The twins said together. I nodded and they both walked away.

I was thinking about what I had missed when I felt two people sit down on either side of me. I looked up and looked into the eyes of Tazz and Megan.

"Hey gorgeous." Tazz said. I smiled and replied "Hey. Why aren't you with your husbands?"

"Sirius is dancing with Minnie and Remus is dancing with Poppy. Now we have come to ask you something." Meg said.

I sighed and said "you wanna know why I left."

They both nodded and I took a deep breath before starting my story. "Do you remember that day in seventh year when you two were planning Tazz's wedding and I had to go and visit Madam Pomfrey?" At their nods I continued "Well, I had been throwing up and my period was late. I went and asked for a pregnancy test to be done and I found out that I was pregnant."

"I went to find James to tell him. I was so excited. I got to the DADA classroom and I heard noises. I just put it down to some of the weird creatures that Carlisle always had. When I walked in however, I saw James and Holly. They were in their underwear and they were making out on the desk. I broke up with him that afternoon and well, you know the rest."

"Oh Lils." Both Tazz and Meg said before wrapping their arms around me.

"Look, it's all in the past now and I have my two beautiful children so I don't have anything to worry about. Sorry guys, but I am being summoned for a dance." I said as I noticed the Prewitt twins calling me over.

After dancing with Gideon and Fabian I decided to take the twins home. I said goodbye to the twins before heading towards Albus to say my goodbyes. When I got to Albus, he was talking to the Marauders so I decided to wait.

"Ah Lily. How can I be of service?" Albus asked, turning away from the Marauders.

"I'm heading off. Rhea and Harry will need to be in bed soon. It was great seeing you again." I replied as I hugged him.

"I hope you will come back and visit us all soon." Albus said with a smile.

"Of course Albus. Now that I have been seen by the Prewitt twins, they have made it their mission to make sure I never disappear again." I replied with a laugh.

Albus laughed as well and said "Well then, do pop in for a lemon drop and a cup of tea some time."

"Will do. It was great seeing you guys as well." I said, looking at the Marauders.

I turned and walked away, ignoring the look on James' face as I was going. I quickly left the hall and headed to the play room.

"Harry, Rhea." I called when I arrived.

"Mummy." They called as they ran into my open arms. I noticed that Tazz and Meg were in the room playing with their kids. They stood up and walked over to me.

"What'cha doing Lils?" Tazz asked.

"Oh, I'm going home. Harry has soccer practice tomorrow and Rhea has dancing so they need to be up semi early. It was great seeing you both though and I promise that we will catch up." I promised my best friends.

They both threw their arms around me and Meg said "We'll see you soon."

I waved goodbye and headed up to Albus' office. I got in the fireplace with my kids, flooed home, put Harry and Rhea to bed and went to bed myself.

**--- James POV ---**

I watched as Lily walked up behind Albus and I felt my heart break. I had betrayed her when she was coming to tell me what would have been the greatest news of my life. It hurt to know that because of my actions, I never got to hold my kids when they were babies. I never got to see them walk for the first time, to hear them speak for the first time. I never got to teach them how to play Quidditch; I never got to play with them as Prongs, I never got to take them out to Diagon Alley for ice cream. But most of all, I never got to see Lily grow with our children. I didn't get to feel them kick in the womb, I didn't get to see them as they grew inside of her and I wasn't there to experience the same experiences that Padfoot and Moony had had with their wives.

Lily announced that she was leaving but she promised to remain in contact. I don't think she meant with me but I could hope. I had five years of my kids' lives to catch up on.

As she walked away, my heart felt even heavier. I knew that one way or another; I would try and get Lily back. The first step in achieving this would be to get down on my hands and knees and beg for forgiveness. The second step…..

Get rid of Holly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

--- Lily POV ---

The morning after the dinner, I woke up at 8 am to get ready for my day. I had to drop Harry at soccer practice at 10:00 then wait for an hour until it ended before driving Rhea to dancing at 11:30. I got out of bed, showered and got dressed before heading downstairs to start making breakfast. After making myself a cup of coffee I started making toast, bacon and eggs. I put some waffle mix into the waffle iron and left that to cook whilst I buttered the toast and put the bacon and eggs onto a plate. After breakfast was all made and served, I walked upstairs to wake my kids.

I walked into Harry's room first. He was still fast asleep. I walked over to his bed, sat on the edge and looked at him. I gently shook his shoulder and said "Harry, breakfast is ready." He woke up and gave me a hug. "Morning mummy." He said as he hugged me. "Morning handsome." I replied. He hopped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I then moved to Rhea's room. When I got there, I was surprised to see that Rhea was awake and sitting on her bed reading a book. She looked up at me and smiled at me. "Good morning mummy." She said. "Good morning Princess. What are you doing up?" I asked.

"I woke up when I heard you walking down the hall. Is bweakfast ready?" Rhea replied, putting her book down and hoping off of her bed.

"Yes it is baby. Come on." I said. I picked her up and walked out of the room to see Harry emerging from the bathroom. I picked him up as well and we headed off to the kitchen.

--- Fabian POV ---

I can't believe that last night I saw Little Lils. It was such a surprise. I was so upset that she left us 5 years ago. Now I know why. She'd had kids. Gid and I were so shocked by that.

"Hey bro." Speak of the devil. I turned to my twin and replied "Hey."

"Mol owled. She asked how last night went and she invited us over for dinner. She told me that James, Remus, Sirius, Tazz and Meg were also coming." Gideon said.

I smiled and said "How about we invite Lily and her twins? Molly, Arthur, Bill and Charlie would love to see her again I'm sure."

Gideon smiled and I pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink. I wrote my letter and connected it to our owl Forge (Fred and George named him) and sent it off before apparating over to Molly's place.

--- Lily POV ---

Rhea's dance class finished at 12:30 and after taking them out for lunch at McDonalds, I drove home. When I got there, I noticed that there was an owl standing on my guttering. I swooped down and landed on my shoulder. I quickly walked inside, followed by Harry and Rhea who were curious about the nighttime bird that was here in the day time.

"Mummy, why is there an owl out. They're nighttime birdies. They don't come out in the day." Rhea said. She always did take after me in the brains department.

"It is delivering me a letter from my friends probably." I replied. I would soon have to explain magic to them but for the moment, that could wait.

"Harry, Rhea, can you guys go upstairs and get changed please." I said.

They left quietly and I opened the letter.

_Dear Lily;_

_How are you since last night? You haven't run off to Australia have you? Hope not. If you have, I will come there and drag you back by your long, red hair. Joking. Anyway, Molly is having a little get together tonight and Gideon and I would love it if you came. Word of warning- The Marauders, Tazz and Meg will be there but please don't let that discourage you._

_Bill and the others miss you and they would love to see you again and Gid and I would love to meet your twins and see if they can be influenced. Please come._

_Love Fabian_

I smiled. I would love to see Bill, Charlie, Molly and Arthur but James would be there. I really shouldn't put it off so I sent my reply.

_Hey Fabian;_

_I will be there with Harry and Rhea. Please tell Molly to set three extra places. Also if James gets there before me, please tell him that I would like to speak to him after dinner alone. _

_I will be there at 6:30. If you dare try and influence my kids, I will hex you into the next century. They will probably have the Marauders influencing them and they don't need you as well._

_Love you lots Fabio (hehe)_

_Love_

_Lily._

I attached the letter to the owl and sent it off.

"Mummy, why did you give that owl your letter?" Rhea asked. She walked into the room and sat on my lap.

"Because that is how I communicate with some people. This would be best if Harry was here. HARRY!" I called out to my son.

He came down and sat on my knee next to Rhea.

"You know how I tell you stories about witches, wizards and magic?" I asked. When they nodded I continued "Well, they are all real. I am a witch. The people we were with last night at the party were also witches and wizards. That place was my old school Hogwarts. You will probably go there when you turn 11. Also, tonight we are going to visit some old friends of mine." I explained.

"Are they witches and wizards too?" Harry asked.

"Yes kiddo they are. I went to school with them. You don't mind?" I asked them pensively.

"Can you show us some magic tricks?" Harry asked.

I laughed and walked over to my wall safe. I pulled out my wand and walked back over to my kids. Wordlessly, I cast the levitating spell on Harry and Rhea. They floated to the ceiling slowly. They were laughing hard saying "More, do more mummy."

I let them down and said "Would you like to see me turn into an animal?"

Their eyes went wide and they nodded. I focused on my animagus form and started to change. Soon I was a beautiful chestnut Arab mare. I knelt down and neighed softly to my kids. They grinned and slowly walked over to me. Harry started patting my neck and Rhea ran her hand down my nose. I licked her hand and turned and licked Harry as well.

"Wow mummy, you are really pretty as a pony. Can I ride you sometime?" Rhea asked sweetly.

I changed back and replied "Of course you can honey. I bet your daddy, uncle and aunts would let you ride them as well."

"Daddy?" They both asked.

"Yes. Your daddy can turn into an animal as well. He is a stag. Your uncle is a big dog, one of your aunts is a wolf and your other aunt is a tiger." I said.

"Do you know who our daddy is?" Rhea asked.

I nodded and summoned the photo album from my 7th year. I opened it to a picture of me and James and said "This is your daddy. His name is James. You will see him tonight at dinner."

"This is a picture of your Uncle Sirius and Aunt Tazz and another of your Uncle Remus and Aunt Meg." I turned the pages and showed them the pictures. I also showed them the pictures of the Weasley's and Gideon and Fabian.

"These are the people from last night. Our daddy was wif a really mean lady. She said mean fings to you." Harry said.

"Yes honey. That is daddy's new girlfriend. Daddy's girlfriend doesn't like me very much." I explained my heart falling.

"Do we have to be nice to her? Do we have to call her mummy too?" Rhea asked.

"No baby you don't have to call her mummy and between us, I don't mind if you aren't nice to her." I said with a wink.

They laughed and I said "Ok kids, I think it's time for you guys to have a bath and get ready for dinner."

They ran upstairs and I followed them. They got undressed as I ran a bath for them. After they were bathed, I dressed Harry in a pair of jeans and a green shirt with some sandals and Rhea was in a blue and white striped dress and a pair of sparkly white tights and a pair of black flats.

I dressed in a pair of black denim jeans, a white turtleneck jumper and some black boots. I slipped my wand into the waistband of my jeans for the first time in 5 years. By the time we were all dressed and ready it was time to apparate to the Weasley's.

"Ok kids. This is gunna feel a little weird. I need you to hold on tight to me and don't let go. It will feel like you are being squeezed through a tube but don't let go. Are you ready?" I asked. They both nodded and I apparated us to the Burrow.

--- Molly POV---

I set the places for dinner with my two eldest sons helping. When Gid and Fab told me to expect 3 more people I was a little shocked. Who could they be?

I listened as my husband, brothers and the marauders laughed from the other room. I smiled. I wish Lily was here now. My heart fell a little bit when I realised that she probably wouldn't be there. I miss her so much. She became the little sister I had never had.

The boys, Meg and Tazz all walked into the kitchen and smiled at me.

"Hey big sister." Gid and Fab said.

"Hi. One second. FRED! GEORGE! PERCY! RON! GINNY! COME DOWNSTAIRS NOW PLEASE!"

I heard the thundering footsteps of my children and soon they all appeared. Ron walked over to Ty and Matt and started talking and Ginny walked over to Kelsi and Mya to play with them.

"Now Gideon, Fabian who are these mystery guests?" I asked trying to get some insight.

"Can't tell you that sis. You'll see soon." Fabian said.

I sighed and soon I heard the unmistakenable *pop* of apparation. Gideon and Fabian walked out of the kitchen and I jumped when I heard Fabian yell "Holy Merlin!"

We all raced out but stopped when we saw Fabian and Gideon hugging a girl with two small bodies behind her legs.

"Ease up boys. I know how they look. Harry is exactly like his father but with my eyes and Rhea is like me but with her dad's eyes." The girl said.

"Oh my- Lily is that you?" I asked. Gid and Fab moved aside and revealed Lily Evans standing there. She looked no different- just a little older.

"Hi Molly." She said. I raced over and hugged her tight.

"Mummy, who is this." I heard a voice say.

I looked down and noticed a little girl pulling on Lily's jeans. I also noticed a little boy next to her who looked like James.

"This is Molly. Remember kids I told you about her." Lily said. She moved to the side and I bent down.

"Hi there," I said. "My name is Molly, you can call me Aunty Molly if you want. What are your names?"

"My name is Harry and this is my sister Rhea." The boy said.

"Hello Harry, hello Rhea. How old are you?" I asked.

"We are five." Rhea answered.

"You are the same age as my youngest son. Would you like to meet him?" I asked. Harry and Rhea nodded and I led them into the kitchen to meet Ron.

After getting Harry and Rhea set up, I walked back out to the lounge room where Lily was now being hugged tightly by Bill.

"Oh my god Bill. You have grown so much. Please stop growing, I feel so short around you now." Lily said with a laugh.

"Lily, I missed you so much. Where have you been?" Bill asked as he pulled away from Lily. Charlie pushed his brother away and pulled Lily into a hug.

When they pulled apart, both with tears in their eyes, Lily replied "I missed you guys too. I've been here and there. I've been living in the muggle world for the last five years."

"Why Lily?" Charlie asked. Both he and Bill, I noticed, were moving closer to her side and it looked like they would be staying close to her all night.

Lily was about to answer when Rhea ran out of the kitchen crying. Lily bent down and caught her daughter in a hug and Rhea buried her head in Lily's hair.

"Rhea baby what's wrong?" Lily said looking at her crying daughter.

Rhea shook her head and cried a bit harder.

"Rhiannon Alani Evans don't shake your head at me. What is wrong?" Lily said gently but with an authoritative tone.

Rhea lifted her head showing her gorgeous hazel eyes red-rimmed and wet from tears. She leant up and whispered something to her mum before Lily said "Ok baby, I need you to stay in here."

Rhea shook her head and we watched as she clutched to her mum tighter.

"Baby, I need to sort this out. Here do you want to meet you Uncle Sirius?" Lily said.

Rhea looked up and smiled. I felt my heart melting and I knew that this smile would manipulate many men when she got older. She nodded and Lily walked over to a stunned Sirius.

"Sirius, this is Rhea. Rhea this is your Uncle Siri. You stay with him ok?" Lily said as she put Rhea on the floor. Lily knelt and kissed her head before heading to the kitchen.

"Unci Siri? Pick me up please." Rhea said flashing Sirius a smile and raising her arms. Sirius snapped out of his reverie and lifted the small girl in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said "You can turn into a puppy can't you?"

"Yea I can pretty girl. How did you know?" Sirius asked. He looked up towards James who was looking at Rhea with nothing but pure love in his eyes.

"Mummy told me. She showed us that she can turn into a pony. She also told me that Aunty Tazz can turn into a tiger, Aunty Meg can turn into a wolf and daddy can turn into a stag." Rhea said with a smile. I looked into Sirius' eyes and saw love shining through.

Before Sirius could say anything else, Lily walked in following Harry, whose head was hung low.

"Do you have anything to say to your sister Harry?" Lily asked as she stood behind her son.

Harry mumbled something under his breath. Lily glared and, in the same tone that she had used with Rhea said "Harry James Evans. Speak louder so your sister can hear you."

"I'm sorry Rhea. I didn't mean to say those mean things to you." Harry said. His

green eyes sparkled with unshed tears as he looked up at his sister.

Rhea wiggled out of Sirius' arms and walked over to her brother. We all smiled

as she embraced Harry and laughed when she said "It's ok. Just don't do it

again."

"Now, that that is settled, I think dinner is ready." I said. Everyone headed

towards the kitchen and when we all got there, we sat down and started to eat. It

felt great to have Lily back at the table and I couldn't wait to talk to her after

dinner.

--- No POV---

--- After dinner---

After dinner everyone headed back out to the living except Lily.

"James, wait." Lily said. James turned around and looked at the woman he still

loved.

"Yes Lily?" James asked. Lily motioned for him to sit and he obliged. When Lily

sat as well, they looked at one another for a few moments.

"James, I'm sorry." Lily finally said breaking the awkward silence between them

both.

James was shocked. "Why are you sorry Lily? You have done nothing wrong. I

was the one who cheated. If anything, I should be saying sorry."

"James, I kept you from your kids for 5 years. They didn't know about you, Rem,

Siri, Tazz, Meg or magic. I feel terrible. You should hate me." Lily said as tears

fell down her face. James walked over to the woman he loved still and hugged

her.

"I could never hate you Lily. Sure I'm upset that you kept me from Harry and

Rhea but that's all in the past. Hopefully, you'll let me get to

know my kids."

"Of course. Come on. It's time for you to properly meet your kids." Lily said. Her

and James walked out of the kitchen and smiled at the sight before them. Sirius

was playing with all of the kids as Padfoot. He stopped when he saw Lily and

James enter and transformed back.

"Harry, Rhea. Come here." Lily said. Her twins ran up to her and hugged her

around the knees.

"Kids, I want you to meet your daddy." Lily said as both she and James kneeled

down to the kids level.

"Hi Harry, Rhea." James said cautiously. The twins looked at one another before

throwing themselves into James' arms and hugging him.

James wrapped his arms around the kids and pulled them tight against his chest.

"Hi daddy. Can we call you that?" Harry asked as Rhea looked at him with

pleading eyes.

James smiled and his eyes filled with tears as he said "Of course you can."

Lily looked up at everyone with tears in her eyes.

"I think that it is time for me to take the kids home. Come on Harry, Rhea." Lily

said.

"No. Can we stay wif daddy?" Harry asked.

"How about, if daddy wants, he can come home with us and stay overnight in our

spare room." Lily said.

Both kids smiled and looked at their dad with puppy eyes. James grinned from

ear-to-ear and said "Of course I will."

Harry and Rhea held onto their father as he stood up whilst Lily walked around

and hugged everyone and promised to owl Bill and Charlie at school. She then

grabbed James' hand and apparated all four of them to her house.

By the time they had gotten there, the kids ere really tired.

"Come on kids, bed time. Let's go get you ready for bed." Lily said.

"Daddy comes too." Rhea said before she yawned.

James, still carrying the twins followed Lily up to Harry's bedroom first. He smiled

as she dressed him in Spiderman pyjamas and put him in bed. She kissed his

forehead and James walked over and did the same thing.

He followed Lily to Rhea's room where he helped dress her into a Tinkerbelle

nightdress and put her in bed. He and Lily kissed her forehead before Lily

showed him to the spare room.

"Here you go. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight James." Lily said before

walking off towards her room.

"Goodnight Lils, I love you." James whispered before walking into his room and

closing the door.

Little did he know, Lily had heard his confession of love. As silent tears ran down

her cheeks she replied "I love you too James."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**--- James POV ---**

I woke up feeling delirious. I wasn't in my own bedroom and that freaked me out a little bit. My auror instincts kicked in when the door opened but they calmed when I heard giggling and felt two small bodies curl up beside me.

"Morning daddy." Rhea said as she poked my nose. I laughed before gently grabbing her finger between my teeth. Her angel like laughter filled the room and Harry's joined soon after when I started tickling him.

"Morning kids. What are you doing up here?" I asked my kids.

"Mummy sent us up to get you. Bweakfast is weady." Rhea said. Harry and Rhea jumped out of the bed and I followed them. I put my glasses on and grabbed my son and daughter, lifting them onto my hips. They giggled as I carried them down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning." Lily said. She looked so beautiful. She was dressed in a black turtleneck jumper, a pair of khaki pants and some boots. Her red hair fell down her back in slight waves and she had on some light make up. I realised how much I loved this woman and how much I loved our children. I have to do it today. I'm going to break up with Holly today.

"Daddy, will you take us to the park today?" Harry asked. I looked at my son's face and realised that he was giving me puppy dog eyes that could rival Padfoot's.

"Of course I will kiddo. Then how about after the park we go out for ice-cream?" I asked.

Harry and Rhea nodded and dug into the breakfast that Lily had placed in front of them.

I watched as Lily moved fluently around the kitchen. She hummed softly under her breath and kissed Rhea's head as she walked past her. I watched as she moved to the fridge and had trouble moving my eyes when she bent down to get out a bottle of juice. When she turned around she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Mummy, finished." Harry said. Rhea put the last bit of toast in her mouth and smiled at Lily. It was the same smile that Lily had when she was extremely happy.

"Come one kids. Let's get you dressed for the park." Lily said. Harry and Rhea jumped out of their seats and started to follow Lily out of the kitchen. Rhea stopped and turned to me.

"Daddy?" She asked as she walked back over to me.

"Yes princess?" I asked as I picked her up and placed her on my lap.

"Can you come with us?" Rhea said. I smiled and placed her on the ground. She grabbed my hand and led me out to the lounge room where Lily and Harry were. Lily smiled at Rhea and walked with Harry up to his room. Rhea led me to her room and I sat on her freshly made bed.

"Daddy, help me pick." Rhea said. I walked over to her white chest of drawers and kneeled. I opened the first drawer and found shirts.

"How about this one?" I asked. I held up a yellow shirt that had short sleeves with lots of little butterflies on it. She nodded and took the shirt off me and placed it on her bed. I then opened the next drawer and found pants. I held up a pair of blue jeans and she smiled. She put them on the bed and opened the top drawer. She pulled out a pair of underwear and moved to her bed.

I followed her over and she lifted her arms in the air, indicating for me to help get her nightgown off. I lifted it up and laughed when it got caught around her head. I dropped it so it was covering her head and said "Now where has Rhea gone?"

"I'm here daddy." Her voice was muffled by the nightgown as I pretended to look all around her room for her. I walked up to her and started to tickle her bare stomach. Her beautiful laughter filled the air as she squirmed in my arms. I pulled the nightgown fully off and looked into her eyes that were the exact replica of mine.

"There you are." I said as I hugged her.

"You're silly daddy." Rhea said as she put her hands on her hips and glared at me. Her glare soon turned to a grin as I poked her nose.

She got dressed whilst I sat on the bed and looked at her. She was so beautiful. She was having trouble pulling her jeans up so I knelt down and helped her. I put the top over her head and kissed her forehead.

"Go and find some shoes honey." I said. She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of white slip on sandals with a big pink butterfly on the top. She sat on the bed and handed them to me. I slipped them on and did the Velcro up. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She was laughing hard as I walked her over to her dressing table.

"I'll go and get your mum and get her to do your hair." I said. Rhea smiled and started pulling her hair out of the braids.

I walked down the hall to Harry's room and opened the door. Harry was running towards the door and as he was about to run past me, I grabbed him around the waist and started tickling him. His laughter filled the air as Lils walked over to us.

"I'll finish here. Rhea wants you to do her hair." I said to Lily. She smiled at me and kissed Harry's forehead. She looked like she was deciding something when she leaned up and kissed my cheek. I was stunned as she raced down the hall to Rhea's room.

"Daddy, help me wif my shoes." Harry said. He squirmed out of my grasp and walked over to the bed. I grabbed the pair of brown sandals in his hand and slid them onto his feet. I did them up and he walked over to the bathroom. I followed him and grabbed a comb. I quickly combed his black hair and realised that like mine it never stayed flat. I wet the comb and did it again before giving up and letting him rub his hand through it like I did. He smiled up at me and started to clean his teeth. Rhea walked into the bathroom and started to clean her teeth as well.

I walked out of the bathroom and heard sobbing coming from the master bedroom. I quietly opened the door and walked into the room. Lily was lying face down on the bed sobbing. I walked over to the bed and sat down gently. Lily stopped crying for a little bit and looked up at me. Her beautiful emerald eyes were red rimmed and her cheeks were wet.

"You ok?" I asked. Lily looked me in the eyes before surprisingly launching herself at me. I wrapped my arms around her as she cried into my chest. I smoothed her hair and whispered words of comfort into her ear. Her tears began to subside but she stayed curled up into my chest.

The door opened and I looked up as the twins slipped into the room. They hopped on the bed and Harry curled into Lily's side and Rhea hopped onto my lap.

"Mummy, are you ok?" Harry asked. I smiled as he pushed her hair away from her face gently.

"Yes baby. Mummy's fine. Aren't you guys and daddy supposed to be going to the park?" Lily said. I smiled as both kids jumped off the bed and started bouncing around on the ground.

"How about you guys go downstairs and wait in the kitchen for me? Your mum and I need to talk." I said. Harry and Rhea nodded and raced downstairs.

I looked down at Lily and said "Why don't you go and visit Tazz, Alice, Meg and Molly. Have a girl's day out. Tell Frank, Arthur, Rem and Siri to bring the kids to the park and they can all play. You deserve to spend a day with the friends that you haven't seen. I'll give you Siri, Frank and Rem's floo addresses so that you can go and get the girls."

Lily smiled up at me and I was surprised when she lifted her head up and her lips met mine. I felt the same shock that occurred whenever I kissed her 5 years ago return. This never happened when I kissed Holly. I pressed my lips to hers harder and when I was sure she wasn't going to flee, I licked her lip, asking for permission. She opened her mouth and I felt like I was in heaven. I pulled her closer (if that was possible) and shivered when I felt one of her hands make its way to my scalp. Her nails scraped lightly on my skull and her other hand traced the muscles on my chest. I ran my hand down her side and felt her shiver as I ran my hand over her hip.

She pulled back and smiled. Her eyes were half-lidded and we were both panting. I lay her back down on the bed, kissed her forehead and said "I'd better go. Have fun today."

I started for the door when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned only to be met by Lily's lips being pushed onto mine. I kissed her back and lifted her up. I turned us and rested her against the wall. Her ankles locked around my waist and my grip on her waist tightened. I had slipped my hands under her shirt and was rubbing her stomach when I heard Harry and Rhea yell "DADDY!!! HURRY UP!!"

I put Lily down, kissed her quickly and whispered "Later." I walked out of the room and downstairs. Harry and Rhea were sitting in the lounge room watching T.V. I picked them both up and said "Come on kiddos. Let's go to the park. Some of daddy's friends might bring their kids for you guys to play with." I wrote the addresses for Meg, Tazz and Alice down before I apparated Harry and Rhea over to the Wizarding park that was down the road from Remus and Meg's place and watched as they raced off to the swings.

I pulled my mirror out of my pocket and said "Padfoot."

"Prongs old buddy. How can I be of service to you?" Padfoot said as his face appeared in the mirror.

"Bring the kids over to the park down the road from Moony's place. I've got Harry and Rhea with me. Tell Tazz that Lils is gunna pop over for a girl's day out." I said.

"Sure thing Prongs. Be there soon." Padfoot said. He 'hung up' and I called Moony.

"Prongs, what can I do for you?" He asked. I heard Mya and Matt in the background giggling and I saw Mya's face appear in the mirror.

"Hey Uncle Prongs." She said.

"Hey Mya." I said.

"Mya, go and play with your brother, daddy has to talk to Uncle James for a minute then I will take you both down to the park." Moony said. Mya waved at me and I watched as she disappeared.

"Now what were you saying Prongs?" Moony asked.

"I was going to say that you should bring the kids down to the park. I'm down here with Harry and Rhea but you already had that in mind. Can you contact Frank and get him to bring Nev? Get Meg and Alice to visit with Lily. She was going to get them and go out for a girl's day." I said.

"Sure Prongs. See you soon." Moony said. I put the mirror away and watched Harry and Rhea play.

I heard apparating before I felt two bodies grab onto me. I looked down and noticed Ty and Kelsi holding onto my legs.

"Hey Uncle Prongs." The chorused.

I ruffled Ty's hair which he started to flatten as he glared at me. I kissed Kelsi's head and said "Harry and Rhea are over on the swings. Why don't you guys go and play with them."

Ty and Kelsi ran over to the swing. Harry hopped off and let Kelsi on. Ty began to push Kelsi and Harry pushed Rhea.

"Hey Prongs." Padfoot said. He gave me a manly hug and we sat down on one of the park benches.

"So, how's Lily?" Sirius asked.

"She's good. She hasn't changed a bit." I replied.

"Harry looks a hell of a lot like you. He has Lil's eyes though. Rhea has your eyes." Sirius said.

I was about to reply when 5 people appeared before us. Nev, Mya and Matt hugged me and Pads before they headed off towards the other kids. Moony and Frank sat down with us and we started to talk.

"How was it spending time with your kids?" Moony asked.

"It was great. I can't believe that I have kids. It just seems surreal. What if I don't do a good job?" I said.

"You will be fine James." A voice from behind me said.

I turned and saw Arthur and all the kids except Bill and Charlie standing there.

"Everyone go and play. Percy, if you can keep an eye on all the kids for us, I'll let you get out of doing your chores for a week." Arthur said as the kids ran off. Percy smiled and walked over to the swings.

Arthur sat down at the bench with us and said to me "James, you will be fine. It's a natural instinct to feel worried but you will be fine."

I was still unsure but son the topics of conversation turned away from kids and onto Quidditch as we watched the kids play.

--- Lily POV ---

I fell back onto my bed after James left. I ran my hands over my lips. I could still feel them tingle. I jumped out of bed and fixed up m hair and make up.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen where I found a piece of parchment resting on the table. I picked it up and smiled.

_Dear Lils_

_Here are the floo addresses for Alice, Meg and Tazz. I assume you know that Molly's address is the Burrow. Have fun today. I'll see you later._

_Love James_

_Tazz – Black Manor_

_Meg – Lupin Manor_

_Alice – Helga's Den_

I carried the parchment out to the living room where I picked up the floo powder and knelt down at the fireplace.

I picked up a pinch of floo powder and tossed it in whilst calling out "Black Manor."

"Tazz?" I called out.

I heard footsteps before Tazz knelt down carefully. I smiled when she said "Hey there Lils. How can I be of service?"

"Wanna spend the day with me? Just you, me, Meg, Molly and Alice." I asked.

"Hell yea. Give me your address and I'll be there soon." Tazz said. I told her my address and promised to see her soon.

After I left the conversation with Tazz, I flooed Meg, Molly and Alice. Soon my living room contained four amazing women who kept firing questions at me.

"Hey Lily. So, what are we going to do today?" Mol asked.

"How about I give you a tour of the house first and then we can go out shopping?" I said.

"That sounds like a plan." Meg said.

I gave my friends a tour of the house before leading them back downstairs. I pulled out my photo albums from under the coffee table and handed them to the girls.

"Here are photos of the kids growing up." I said.

They flicked open the albums and began looking. They cooed over the baby pictures and laughed at others.

"Harry looks so much like James. It's quite frightening." Meg said as she looked at a photo of Harry after a soccer game. His hair was windswept and he had this grin that always reminded me of James.

I smiled and said "Well, shall we head off?"

The girls put the albums down and stood up. They linked arms with me and we apparated to Diagon Alley to begin a full day of shopping.

**--- That Afternoon ---**

The girls and I went back to my house where I found a note on the dining room table.

_Hey Lils_

_I have dropped the kids off with Sirius. I have some business to attend to. Arthur invited us over for dinner again. Hope to see you then._

_Love James_

"Wonder what business he has? I don't think he had anything to do at the office?" Tazz said.

"Did James become an auror like he wanted? What about Siri and Rem?" I asked.

"Yep. James and Sirius became aurors and Remus works in the Accidental Magic Reversal department." Meg said.

"What about you guys?" I asked.

"I work in the auror's office with the boys, Alice and Meg are healers and Mol is a stay at home mum." Tazz said.

I smiled and said "so when you guys are working, what do you do with your kids?"

"They all come to my house. I may as well open a daycare centre in my home." Mol said with a laugh.

"You're a doctor aren't you Lils?" Ali asked.

I nodded and said "I guess now that I have been found I might apply for a job at St. Mungos."

"You so should. We could all work together and be the best damn healers this country has ever seen." Meg said with a huge grin on her face.

"That would be awesome. I'm gunna go up and get changed. You guys can wait down here or I can meet you at yours Mol." I said.

We agreed to all meet at Molly's place. The girls apparated (or in Tazz's case flooed because of the baby) home to get ready.

I walked upstairs to my bedroom and got dressed. All I could think about was my earlier kiss with James and wonder where that left us.

* * *

**I am so sorry that this has taken me so long to update. I'm not to happy with this chapter but it's the best I could come up with. I'll start work on the next chapter as soon as I finish school.**

**Love midnightwolf2192**


End file.
